


Te Odio, Te Amo

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: You weren’t sure how you got here– trapped between a wall and the man you thought you hated– but now you were questioning if the hate you felt for Félix Gallardo was just sexual tension all along. He always did something to piss you off, so you liked getting on his nerves as well. Tonight, however, was the first time you had no idea what set him off.
Relationships: Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/You
Kudos: 31





	Te Odio, Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the dialogue are written in italics after each paragraph of dialogue. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

You weren’t sure how you got here– trapped between a wall and the man you  _ thought _ you hated– but now you were questioning if the hate you felt for Félix Gallardo was just sexual tension all along. He always did something to piss you off, so you liked getting on his nerves as well. Tonight, however, was the first time you had no idea what set him off since you weren’t actively trying to make him angry.

The party you were at was dull and you just wanted to flirt and have some fun since you were forced to be here. It was an easy task to gain the men’s attention since most of them were blatantly staring at the way your dress hugged your curves. It didn’t take long before you had attracted a small crowd of guys and they were hanging onto your every word. Now you just had to pick which one you wanted to mess around with, but something was holding you back.

Something drew your attention to the other side of the room, and you stopped yourself from sneering as your gaze fell on Félix. You never really knew why you hated him so much, but simple things always made you see red. He never had a hair out of place, his suits always flattered his thin body, and his gruff voice made your stomach flutter. Everything he did looked effortless while you had to fight for a place among all the slimy men in your business. On top of that, Félix always teased you, calling you naive or too inexperienced to work among men like him. That’s why you constantly jumped at the chance to piss him off, and regardless of the fact that you hadn’t done any of that tonight, you were still happy he was glaring at you for no reason.

Looking away from his narrowed eyes, you continued sucking up to the men surrounding you and willed yourself not to glance back at Félix. They were easily captivated; all you had to do was feign interest by twirling your hair or batting your eyes at them and they were hooked. It would be far too easy to take one of them home, but deep down, you hated how easy it was. You always preferred a bit of a challenge. Seducing someone like Félix would take work, but that’s what made it fun.

Annoyed that your mind strayed to the thought of Félix, you looked up to see if he was still staring at you. Much to your dismay, he was too busy getting cozy with a beautiful woman by his side, and you felt something odd and unfamiliar eating away at your insides. Grimacing, you tried brushing the feeling away and returned your attention to the man currently invading your personal space. He smelled of cheap cologne and cigarettes; the stench made you nauseous, but you mustered up a smile as he rested a hand on your waist.

“Una cosa tan hermosa como tú debería estar bailando. Baila conmigo, mamacita,” he demanded, and you tried not to roll your eyes at how he called you a ‘thing’.

_ ~ A beautiful thing like you should be dancing. Dance with me, sexy.  
_

Normally, you wouldn’t have wasted your time on a man like this, but you glanced over his shoulder and saw Félix laughing with the woman beside him and something inside you snapped. Smiling politely, you took the man’s hand and he led you to the dance floor.

He was much better at dancing than you expected, and soon you were having fun, quickly forgetting about how angry Félix made you feel. You swayed your hips in time with the music, and your dance partner pulled you closer to his body so that he could feel you brush against him. You allowed the touch, leaning into him while you smiled.

Grinding your ass against the man’s crotch, you could already feel your effect on him, and you were debating whether or not he was worth taking home. He slid his hands up your body until they reached your breasts, squeezing them tentatively as you rolled your hips. You threw your head back with a grin, knowing you had the man right where you wanted. You were about to suggest heading back to your place, but you were interrupted by rough hands pulling you away from the man and dragging you out of the room. You looked up in disbelief to see Félix pulling you towards an empty hallway.

“Qué chingados, Félix,” you hissed, trying not to draw more attention to the two of you.

_ ~ What the fuck, Félix _

He yanked you further into the hallway before letting go and pacing in front of you. He was seething, his hands planted firmly on his hips as he huffed. You had no clue what his problem was, but you weren’t about to have your fun ruined just because of the stick up Félix’s ass.

Rolling your eyes at his antics, you complained, “Estaba bailando–”

_ ~ I was dancing– _

“Estabas avergonzándome delante de mis socios,” he whipped towards you, berating you as if you were a child.

_~ You were embarrassing me in front of my partners_

“¿Ah, sí?” You scoffed. “Tus  _ socios _ no son inocentes, estoy seguro ellos han visto a personas bailando antes.”

_ ~ Oh yeah? Your partners aren't innocent, I'm sure they've seen dancing before. _

“¿Bailando? Ustedes dos estaban prácticamente cogiendo ahí,” he spat, raising his voice a little. You rolled your eyes in response to his petty exaggeration before he continued, “No te dejaré arruinar esta noche para mí.”

_ ~ Dancing? You two were practically fucking each other out there _

_ ~ I won't let you ruin this night for me. _

“Ah, ahora lo entiendo,” you chuckled humorlessly, “estás asustado que estoy robando el foco, ¿eh? Pues por qué no sales ahí y bailas para él, y tal vez él no correrá a tu competidor.”

_ ~ Oh, I get it now, y _ _ ou’re scared I’m stealing the spotlight, huh? Well why don’t you go out there and dance for him, and maybe he won’t run to your competitor. _

Félix growled and slammed his hand against the wall beside your face, caging you there as he scowled at you. “Cállate,” he said through gritted teeth.

_ ~ Shut up _

You had never seen him this mad before, and you hated how your body reacted to it. It was always fun pushing Félix’s buttons, but the way he was looking at you now made you shiver in the best way. He looked livid, but it only made you want to talk back more.

“Tal vez si eres un buen chico y te lo coges bien, será un socio mucho más cooperativo,” you mocked him with a sly grin.

_ ~ Maybe if you’re a good boy and you fuck him well, he’ll be a much more cooperative partner _

The look of rage on Félix’s face made you smile, but he surprised you by grabbing your neck with one hand and wiping the smug look off your face. He wasn’t gripping you too hard, but the way he held your throat made your eyes widen and your knees weak.

He brought his face inches from yours before whispering harshly, “¡Dije que te calles! Nunca escuchas, ¿verdad?”

_ ~ I said shut up! You never listen, do you? _

You were stunned into silence, not expecting him to be touching you like this. As much as you hated admitting it, you were enjoying every second of his rough demeanor. Before you could say another word, Félix frantically started hiking your dress up with the other hand.

“Félix, qué haces” you tried pushing his hand away, but he let go of your throat and grabbed both your wrists before pinning them to the wall above your head. “Alguien podría vernos,” you shouted in a hushed tone.

_ ~ Félix, what are you doing _

_ ~ Someone could see us _

“Deja que nos vean. Tal vez aprenderás tu pinche lección finalmente.”

_ ~ Let them see. Maybe you'll finally learn your fucking lesson. _

You struggled against his hold on your wrists, but he didn’t budge. Once your dress was rolled up above your waist, he used his knee to push your legs further apart before shoving his free hand down your panties. His thumb grazed against your swollen clit, and your mouth fell open in a silent moan. He slid two fingers down to your entrance, groaning when he was met with your slick arousal. You should have been mortified by how turned on you were, but before you could react, he pushed his fingers inside your pussy with ease.

“Mira eso,” Félix chuckled softly while curling his fingers inside you. “Ya estás tan mojada para mí.”

_ ~ Look at that _

_ ~ You're already so wet for me. _

Hating how smug he sounded, you sneered, “Tú deseas,  _ Miguelito _ . Eso es por el hombre con el que estaba bailando, no por ti.”

_ ~ You wish, Miguelito. That's because of the man I was dancing with, not you. _

It was a blatant lie, but you hoped Félix couldn’t tell how much you were enjoying the way he was roughly fucking you with his fingers. 

“Dime otra palabra y tendré que callarte, puta.”

_ ~ Say another word and I’ll have to shut you up, slut. _

You bit down on your bottom lip so that he couldn’t hear your whimpers, but you were seconds from begging him to go faster.

Hating the effect he had on you, you spat, “¡Vete a la chingada!”

_ ~ Fuck off! _

“Bueno,” he chuckled, “lo pediste  _ princesa _ .”

_ ~ Fine, you asked for it princess. _

He pulled his hand out of your panties and yanked you further down the hallway before pushing you into a vacant room. You gasped softly as he slammed the door behind you and started loosening his tie with a dangerous look in his eyes. You were still shaking from the feeling of his fingers inside you, but you tried to keep your composure as you watched him. He looked so primal, tossing his tie aside and backing you further into the room.

“Ponte de rodillas,” he commanded, leaving no room for argument.

_ ~ Get on your knees _

You were about to make one of your trademark retorts, but he gave you a look that said not to test his patience any further, and honestly you didn’t want to see what would happen if you disobeyed him. Shakily, you knelt down and watched as he flung his suit jacket onto the bed and worked on undoing his pants. Your lips quivered and you unknowingly licked them while watching his movements. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were desperate to taste him.

“Eso es,” he hummed in praise. “Entonces  _ puedes _ seguir órdenes, ¿eh?”

_ ~ That's it. So you can follow orders, huh? _

He was taunting you and you knew it, so you kept your mouth shut while looking up at him through your lashes.

“Buena niña,” he whispered before pulling his cock out of his pants.

_ ~ Good girl _

You were practically salivating at the sight, your mouth instinctively parting as you watched precum leak from the tip enticingly.

“Hm, parece que te hice callar finalmente,” he moaned and pumped his length in front of your awaiting mouth. Groaning softly, he pushed the head of his cock against your lips, muttering, “Abre tu boca…”

_ ~ Hm, looks like I finally got you to shut up _

_ ~ Open your mouth... _

You obeyed and opened wide, hollowing your cheeks as he pushed his length inside your mouth slowly. Félix moaned as you sucked him and brought your hand up to cup his balls. He continued sliding his cock deeper into your mouth until the tip hit the back of your throat and you struggled not to gag. Your eyes started to water, but you kept deepthroating him, loving how rough he was being with you as his pace quickened. He cursed under his breath when he looked down at you, grabbing a fistful of your hair so that he could control the pace better.

“Esto es lo que imagino cada vez que me contestas,” he growled. “Es una pena que él no puede verte así, tan desesperada por mi pene.”

_ ~ This is what I imagine every time you talk back to me. It's a shame he can't see you like this, so desperate for my cock. _

You moaned in response, heat pooling in the pit of your stomach from how dirty his words were. His thrusts became sloppy and he shuddered from the vibrations of your moans around his cock.

Félix cursed under his breath and stuttered, “Odio lo que me haces. Me vuelves pinche loco.”

_ ~ I hate what you do to me. You drive me fucking crazy. _

You could tell he was close from how his face scrunched up and how desperate he sounded. Just when you thought he was about to cum down your throat, he pulled on your hair and slid his cock out of your mouth. You whined softly, wishing you could have seen him come undone that way. He shushed you and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little.

“Quítate el vestido y acuéstate en la cama.”

_ ~ Take off your dress and get on the bed. _

His raspy command made you bite your lip, and you were too desperate for release to tease him any longer. Following his orders, you slipped out of your dress and underwear before lying back on the bed. Félix groaned when he saw your naked body, and he quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes before crawling on top of you. He slid his hands up your body before reaching your tits and something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

Brushing his thumbs across your nipples, he groped your breasts and groaned, “Si él no fuera mi socio, lo habría matado por tocarte así.”

_ ~ If he wasn’t my partner, I would have killed him for touching you like this. _

You moaned, barely registering what Félix said as you enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands on your body. You gasped as he lowered his mouth to one breast and flicked your nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. His teeth grazed the sensitive bud and you writhed underneath him, gripping his hair with both hands. He pinched your other nipple and groaned against your skin when you accidentally bumped against his hard cock. Kissing his way up your chest, he latched his mouth onto your neck and sucked harshly; you immediately knew he was only doing it to mark you.

“Por favor, Félix,” you muttered, “Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.”

_ ~ Please, Félix. I want to feel you inside me. _

He chuckled against your skin, enjoying how you were begging for him to fuck you. You knew he’d never let you forget it later, but right now you were too desperate to care. Félix pulled away from your neck and muttered for you to spread your legs. He groaned at the sight of your dripping pussy before stroking his cock in front of it. You could feel the head of his cock brush against your entrance before he slowly pushed it inside you, stretching you out. Moaning, you threw your head back as he bottomed out and stilled inside you. He was thick, but you were so wet that he slid inside easily and you were already desperate for him to move. Grabbing his forearms, you gave him a pleading look so that he’d start thrusting.

Grunting softly, Félix pulled out before thrusting back inside harshly. His hips snapped against yours as he fucked you hard, and you were surprised by how much strength he had behind each stroke. You arched your back, moaning from how good it felt. Suddenly you remembered that someone outside might hear you, so you brought your hand up to your mouth to stifle your sounds of pleasure. Before you could bite down on your finger, Félix grabbed your hand and pulled it away from your mouth, pinning it down along with your other wrist.

“Quiero que te escuchen. Gime para mí, dime qué bien se siente,” he rasped.

_ ~ I want them to hear you. Moan for me, tell me how good it feels. _

Hesitantly, you parted your lips and let out a low whine, but he wasn’t satisfied with it and leaned down to bite your shoulder.

“Más fuerte,” he growled against your skin. “O no te dejaré venirte.”

_ ~ Louder, or I won't let you cum. _

Swallowing your pride, you moaned louder, chanting his name as he rocked into you. He continued marking your neck and collarbone, and you knew there would be no way to cover the marks up tomorrow. You could feel your orgasm approaching, and you wished you could hold onto him. As if sensing what you needed, Félix released your hands and grabbed your hips so that he could fuck you harder. You shouted his name and wrapped your arms around him, dragging your nails down his back and leaving angry red scratches there.

“Vente para mí,” Félix groaned in your ear, his thrusts getting sloppier.

_ ~ Cum for me _

Throwing your head back in ecstasy, you came around him, high-pitched whines spilling from your mouth. You clenched tightly around his length before his release quickly followed and he came inside you. Panting, Félix collapsed on top of you, moaning when his cock twitched inside you. You both took a second to catch your breath before he pulled out and rolled over to lie down beside you. Your throat felt sore from all the screaming you had done, and your cheeks reddened when you thought of how the entire party must have heard your cries. Félix stayed silent, and you weren’t sure if he wanted you to stay much longer. Sitting up on the bed, you reached for your discarded dress and started slipping it onto your sweaty body.

“No, quédate,” he reached out for you, sounding much softer than you were expecting. As if to find a reason why you should stay, he added, “Ya es tarde, es mejor que pases la noche.”

_ ~ No, stay. It's late, you might as well stay the night. _

You chuckled and turned to smirk at him. “No es demasiado tarde para divertirme con otro hombre antes de irme a casa.”

_ ~ It’s not too late for me to have fun with another man before going home. _

You knew the comment would make him mad, but that was the point. Félix scowled and grabbed your waist before pulling you back onto the mattress. He rolled over so that you were once again trapped under his body with nowhere to run.

“Tal vez no debería darte una opción y simplemente atarte a mi cama, ¿eh?”

_ ~ Maybe I shouldn’t give you a choice and I'll just tie you to my bed, hm? _

You tried not to let him see how much his words excited you as you tested his strength and wriggled beneath him.

“Me gustaría verte intentarlo,” you laughed and tried to shove him off you, but he barely moved. Félix was skinny, but he was much stronger than he looked. The dark gleam in his eyes set your skin afire and you knew you were in for it now.

_ ~ I'd like to see you try _

“Desafío aceptado, cariño,” he teased with a grin. “Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. No necesito otra razón para que me odies.”

_ ~ Challenge accepted, darling. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I don't need another reason for you to hate me. _


End file.
